I Guess Opposites Do Attract
by Rachel Wolfey Black
Summary: Paul and Bella Imprint Story with an Evil Edward *Don't Read If You Don't Like!*
1. Chapter 1

**Keys- " " = Talking to someone else/ out loud.**

' ' **= Talking to myself/ thinking.**

**I Guess Opposites Do Attract…**

**(Paul and Bella Imprint Story with an Evil Edward *Don't Read If You Don't Like!* Rated M for Language and future Lemons. Keep and eye out for keys so you know who is talking and when. I have done three Drafts Of this Story, hope it is a good one, and better then my other stories from before now. Leave Comments please because criticism is well appreciated and always welcome.)**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

I lay there, curled up, on the forest floor, shivering as everything started to get blurry. I hear someone call my name. I tried to answer back but before I could everything went black.

**Charlie POV**

I pull up to the house and see Bella's truck. 'This must mean she isn't at Edward's house. I really don't like him, or her spending so much time with him. He is no good for my Bella'. I get out of my car and walk past Bella's truck and then stop. 'Wait! Was that Bella's bag sitting next to her truck?' I turn and walk back. 'That's weird it is her bag. Why is it sitting outside?' I grab her bag and walk up the stairs. I get my keys out and open the door. "Bella?" I yell as I walk into the kitchen. 'Hmm strange she didn't answer back. Maybe she didn't hear me' "Bella?" 'Still no answer. This is so weird when she isn't at Edward's house she comes down here to greet me when I get home from work. I wonder where she is.' I put down my gun and gun holder and start walking upstairs. I see her door is open to I walk inside 'hmm she isn't in her room, she isn't down stairs, the bathroom door is open so she can't be in there. Where is she? This isn't good she wouldn't disappear like this without any trace.'

I run down stairs and grab the phone. Dialing Billy quickly, waiting for him to answer. Hoping to god she's with Jacob.

Charlie- bold

_Billy- italics_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey Billy, its Charlie."**

"_Hey what's up?"_

"**I can't find Bella!"**

"_Ok calm down Charlie. Have you looked around the whole house?"_

"**I can't calm down she's missing! Yes I looked everywhere. Her truck is here and her bag was left outside! Is Jacob there? Maybe she is with him?"**

"_No, I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her, and Jacobs been with me all day."_

"**Damn, where could she be!"**

"_I don't know. Do you think something happen to her?"_

"**I don't know, but I have this bad feeling. Shit! Maybe she is at the Cullen's."**

"_Charlie you didn't hear?"_

"**Hear what?"**

"_The Cullen's left town."_

"**WHAT!"**

"_Yea, they left this morning."_

"**Oh My God! What if they took her with them?"**

"_Shit! I didn't think of that! Want me to get some guys from the rez to come help look for her?"_

"**Yes, please. I'm going to call the station and ask them to send out some guys to look for her."**

"_Ok, be there with the guys soon."_

"**Bye."**

"_Bye."_

I hung up the phone and sat down, putting my head in my hands weeping. 'God what is something happened to her? We have to find her.'

**~Authors notes~**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I already have the second chapter wrote I just have to type it up. It will be put up ASAP. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**-Yael ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keys- " " = Talking to someone else/ out loud.**

' ' **= Talking to myself/ thinking.**

**I Guess Opposites Do Attract…**

***Evil Edward Story If You Don't Like Don't Read!***

**Chapter 2**

**Billy POV**

After I got off the phone with Charlie I called up Sam Uley and told him to get the pack together and head to Charlie swans house, because Bella swan was missing. I then called harry and had him come over so we could head over there too.

10 mins latter….

We pull up and harry helps me out of the car and into my wheelchair. I wheel myself over to Charlie with a sad look on my face. "Any news, Charlie?" he turns and looks at me with tears in his eyes. "No, nothing! They can't seem to find her anywhere Billy! I'm so worried. I called all her friends and they said they haven't seen her since she left school today." 'Oh no this isn't good. I hope the boys can find her sent and track her down fast. I hope those bloodsuckers didn't kill her, or better yet make her one of them!' I put my hand on Charlie's shoulder trying to comfort him. I heard Charlie sigh, and now I realize something. This is the first time I have ever seen him cry.

**Sam POV**

I just got off the phone with Billy and already I'm shaking. I ran outside and howled telling the rest of the pack to phase so I can tell them what's going on. I run to the forest and phase letting the wolf inside me take over causing my bones to reform and my body change into its wolf. (A/n everyone has become wolves in this story)

"Hey Sam! What's up?" –Quil

"Quil I'll explain when the others get here." –Sam

(Paul, Jared, Collin, Jacob, and Embry phase)

"Where are Seth and Leah?" –Sam

"I don't know" –everyone else

2 mins latter….

(Seth and Leah phase)

"Where were you guys?" –Sam

"Sleeping, mom just woke us up" –Seth and Leah

"Ehhh whatever! Everyone pay attention this is a matter of life or death." –Sam

"Alright." –everyone else

I explain to them that Bella swan is missing, that the bloodsuckers have left town, that no one has seen or heard from Bella since she left school, that her truck was parked in front of her house and her bag was left sitting on the ground next to it. As I said all this the boys slowly began to growl.

"Ok guys, here is what we are ganna do!" everyone stopped growling and thinking about wanting to kill the bloodsuckers and waited for instructions.

"Jacob and Embry, you take the north side of the forest. Seth, Collin, and Leah, you stay here and protect la push. Paul and Jared, you come with me were ganna search the south side of the forest. We have to find her fast before they have the chance to hurt her or change her into one of them. Ok guys you know your jogs now go do them!"

Paul POV

I took off running toward the swan's house. Pushing myself to run faster then I ever have before. As we got close to the swans house we caught the scent of the bloodsuckers and slowed down to follow it. "Only Cullen (Edward) had been here. The other leeches must not have come here with him."

I began to run again still going slow toward the swans house when I caught her sent. "I got her sent!" I follow the sent till I see her curled up on the wet ground. I use my nose to nudge her. She opens her big brown eyes and looks up into my eyes. I just look into her eyes, nothing else around us matters anymore. Just this beautiful creature lying in front of me. "shit!"

**~Authors Note~**

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. I'm already working on chapter 3 but I don't know when I will be posting it. I will try and get it posted soon. Review please!**

**-Yael ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Keys- " " = Talking to someone else/ out loud.

' ' = Talking to myself/ thinking.

I Guess Opposites Do Attract…

*Evil Edward Story If You Don't Like Don't Read!*

Chapter 3

Paul POV

'Shit what have I done!' I drop her as I start freaking out. ' Jakes going to kill me! He's in love with her. She isn't mine to take. I can't take her. She isn't mine.' I start to pace back and forth. 'I have to get her back to Charlie then I'm gone.' I pick her back up and make sure she is ok before I take off running to bring her to Charlie.

After handing her off to Charlie and telling him that from what I could tell she was fine and telling him where I found her, I take off running. As I'm running I start to here voices, up until now I had been blocking out the voices of my pack brothers in my head.

"Paul calm down!" - Sam

"Shit shit shit" - Paul

"Paul you need to calm down Jake knows, he's fine. He knows this isn't your fault and there is no changing what has happened." - Sam

"Are you sure? I never meant for this to happen I know she is his. I won't...I can't get in the way of that." - Paul

"Dude she isn't mine! Don't you see that! As much as I love her and want her for myself she belongs to you!" - Jake

"But... You love her and you had her first and also she hates me and I hate h..." - Paul

I fall down in pain, feeling like someone is trying to tear my heart out of my chest.

"Paul part of being an imprint is you can't say anything bad about them. That includes you hating them or them hating you. Trying to say anything like that will only cause you and her pain." - Sam

"Ugh stupid imprinting!" - Paul

I get up off the ground and make my way to my house just wanting to be left alone to think about everything.

Bella POV

I woke up in my bed wondering how I got there. I start to sit up and my head starts to pound quickly deciding that it is a bad idea I lay back down and call out to Charlie hoping he is still in fact home.

I hear Charlie racing up the stairs then I see him enter my room. "dad what happened? How did I get to my room" I look at Charlie feeling like a little kid crying use all I want to do is to run and hug my dad and ask him to make everything better.

Charlie looks at my frowning. "Bells what is the last thing you remember" I take a second to think and slowly the event from the forest come back to me.

~flash back~

Edward: "We're leaving..."

Me: Thinks he's talking about me, him, and his family.

Edward: "No Bella, I mean just my family and I."

Me: "I'm coming too"

Edward: "I don't want you too."

Me: "What!?"

Edward: "I don't love you. You were only a toy to me."

Me: I look at him stunned.

Edward: "Bella promise me something."

Me: "What?"

Edward: "Don't do anything dangerous, for Charlie's sake and in turn I'll promise you something. It will be as if I never existed."

Tears start rolling down my face. "Dad are they really gone?"


	4. Chapter 4

Keys- " " = Talking to someone else/ out loud.

' ' = Talking to myself/ thinking.

I Guess Opposites Do Attract…

*Evil Edward Story If You Don't Like Don't Read!*

Chapter 4

Charlie POV

'My poor baby girl, how can someone do something like this to her. She has such a pure heart who would want to break that in her.'

Looking at my baby girl all I see is her sobbing and mumbling over and over again "Is he really gone? They wouldn't really leave me, would they?" She looks so little laying in her bed as she holds herself. I wish there was something I could do to fix this and make her happy again.

Sighing I go to my room to go to sleep and think of ideas. Anything that would make her happy would be good at this point. I can't stand to see my baby girl like this for long.

Sam POV

'Paul just needs some time I'll go talk to him after I finish up with the elders. He should be fine till I get a chance to go by him place. It's not like he would do anything stupid like others I know' I role my eyes heading over to see Billy and Harry.

"Hello Billy, hello Harry."

"Hello Sam"

"Billy is everything ok now that we found her?"

"I hope so, Charlie just took her inside and he says he will call me tomorrow and let me know how she is doing."

"Ok so would you like me to take you both home now or in a little?"

"Now would be fine son."

I wheel Billy over to my car and pick him up to put him in the car before folding up his wheel chair and putting it in the back. Once I close his door I hear him sigh, a sigh of relief that we found Bella. The drive home was quiet but not in a bad way, more like we all had a lot to think about, Billy about his god daughter, harry about Charlie and Bella find out about the wolves and me about Paul imprinting. Tonight is turning out to be a long night.

**~Authors notes~**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm so sorry that it took so long to come back to the site and update this story. If anyone has any ideas I'm open to hearing them. Special thanks to my friend Emily who was my Beta reader for this chapter.**

**-Yael ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

Keys- " " = Talking to someone else/ out loud.

' ' = Talking to myself/ thinking.

I Guess Opposites Do Attract…

*Evil Edward Story If You Don't Like Don't Read!*

Chapter 5

Paul POV

I lay in my bed feeling this pain in my chest from being so far from Bella. 'Maybe I should go sleep in the woods by her house. Maybe not a good idea, if Bella or her father found me out there they would try to soot me whether I was in human or wolf form. Maybe I should call up Sam and see what he says. What if this feeling isn't normal?'

I dial up Sam and wait for him to answer. "Hello?" I take a deap breath "Sam, its Paul can you phase?" a couple seconds latter. "Yea why whats up" as I walk out side as I tell him all about the pain. We both hang up and phase.

'That's normal, I felt the same way when I was away from Emily before we fully mated'

'Thank god, I thought there was something wrong with me'

'No there's nothing wrong with you' Sam laughs.

'Should I go to the woods outside her house?'

'Yes but not close enough that they could see you if they walked outside'

'OK, thanks Sam'

'Good Luck Paul. Tomorrow we fill Bella and Charlie in about us.'

'Great' I role my eyes before taking off running to the swans house.

As I run and get closer to her the pain slowly becomes less and less. I start to wonder if this is effecting her or just me. My mid wonders to images of my tiny mate sleeping looking like an angel. Man if the guys heard me now they would all rag on me. Saying she had me pussy wiped before she even knew about me. I start sniffing around before finding a spot where I can see the house and not feel any pain but cant be spotted by Bella or her father. Slowly I start to fall asleep dreaming about my imprint.

**~Authors Note~**

**I know I don't update that regularly I'm sorry I'm try to be better. I know my chapters aren't that long sorry I write in short bursts of inspiration. Cant help it. Its how I work. Anyways hope you like the chapter. Already working on the next one.**

**-Yael ^-^**


End file.
